


Take No Prisoners

by recipe for insanity (sabriel75)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Falling In Love, God Complex, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/recipe%20for%20insanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No one dared approach God, except L Lawliet.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take No Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** Blatant misapplication of Gandhi quotes and hints of teen sexual activity.

_**The human voice can never reach the distance  
that is covered by the still small voice of conscience.** _

Light Yagami felt the contents of his stomach spill out onto the ground, but his head was far from empty. Life suddenly had new meaning. A purpose that he never once comprehended might be beyond his grasp. He followed the path with single-minded determination like everything else in his life. Unafraid and unequivocally prepared at every step of the way even when he faced his first actual obstacle, a person clearly in need of enlightenment.

A human, of sorts, because with L, Light really was not certain sometimes. The man defied logic and still managed to make sense, real sense of life. Only a human possessed or maybe a demon spawned child could manage such a feat, and Light was not beyond such fantastical thoughts. His quest for godhood was no less steeped in the supernatural.

 

_**A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave.** _

The most annoying aspect of L, Light discovered came later in a time of ignorance. His guard down of his own design, he had never believed he, of all people, could be tempted so thoroughly.  _And the memories burn._ They still burn as brightly as they did then. In the dark, silent night of unfettered moments of truth and understanding and appreciation for the uniqueness they each were. Light remembers with such wanton clarity; he can feel his every breath on his lips, the curve of his hip… the inside of his thigh and closing his eyes in concentration, annoyance does nothing to erase them.

L dissected every facet of Light's humanity and returned it to a whole, each and every time Light rearranged himself to attract the infuriating detective's attention. He saw through every diversion of Light's to become more; more than the straight-A, bright-eyed beautiful male everyone else glimpsed and ignored in favor of something more tangible.

 

_**As human beings, our greatness lies not so much in being able to remake the world  
\- that is the myth of the atomic age - as in being able to remake ourselves.** _

When Ryuk appeared before Light, he knew before the daft being spoke what he wanted.  _Some fun_ , and admittedly more apples if Light specified mentally. Not as if that added any value to his opinion. Had his life been reduced to playing to the crowd or rather to a crowd of one? He pointed to the apples, not bothering to look at the Shinigami who had provided him the means to exist in this god-like state. The constant reminder grated on his already frayed nerves. He had never expected his sacrifice would be his sanity. His soul maybe. But never this…, this invisibility that haunted him from birth and persisted even still, ever more. No one caring, no one watching as he alone birthed a better place, a new and bright future for the world.

God must get lonely, after all, his emotions wired humans the way they are. Ryuk always needed entertaining. And heaven only knew why he did the things he did. Light supposed he too would like a distraction here and there.  _Ryuk, can you reverse the effects of the Death Note?_  Shinigami laughter followed the question, and the dissolution Light had been feeling gave way to pure, gratifyingly incensed rage.  _Nevermind_. He did not need anyone. What had he been thinking? God does not do regrets. Nevertheless, when the eraser dropped and Ryuk's explanations were made, his taunts followed Light late into the night. _Don't you miss him Light? We were never bored when L was around._

_  
_

_**Be the change that you want to see in the world.** _

He dreamed of L that night, but he burned the eraser the following morning.


End file.
